


Control Freak

by Not_A_Better_Place



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blood, Bottom Jesse Pinkman, Choking, Control Issues, Crying, Crying Jesse Pinkman, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Disturbing Themes, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, No Lube, Painful Sex, Sexual Violence, Unhappy Ending, Violence, Walter White Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_A_Better_Place/pseuds/Not_A_Better_Place
Summary: Jesse and Walt meet in the desert to cook. They argue, things escalate, and nothing pretty ensues. (To be blunt, Walt goes on a power trip and rapes Jesse to... assert dominance??)No spoilers, takes place roughly around season 1 and 2.
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman & Walter White, Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Comments: 16
Kudos: 88





	Control Freak

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This one is brimming with triggers too. I was too young to watch Breaking Bad when it first came out, and now that I've started watching it I'm hooked. While I don't ship Jesse and Walt, the evolving dynamic of their relationship blows my mind every episode. It's definitely called the best TV series ever made for a reason. For this piece, I wanted to write something I think a 100% selfish Walt would do. Yikes. 
> 
> P.S I wrote this while dying in pain from a broken tailbone so I guess we can call this method writing??

Jesse certainly had a temper of his own. But it was his belief in the goodness of people that ultimately differentiated him from Walter White. His belief that deep down his high school chemistry teacher wanted the best for him was what ultimately led to his current state; alone, defeated, and lying in dirt soaked with tears and blood. 

Jesse and Walter’s partnership had been rocky as of late, which made Jesse anxious. That at least was normal; whenever Walt stopped answering his calls the anxiety seemed to creep back up his throat and choke him until things were steady between them again. He didn't know what exactly caused it; maybe it was the nerves of being caught, the drugs or just being alone without anyone to rely on. Buying a gun didn't remedy his feelings, so he turned to meth to keep him sedated. Ironically, any sober person could see how skittish he became after snorting crystal.

One evening, when Jesse became fed up with his racing thoughts and the lack of information coming from Walt, he tore open the kitchen cupboard and took out his stash. With shaking hands, he crushed a crystal to pieces while cursing under his breath. As the drug made its way through his system, he heard his phone vibrate from the other side of the counter. Jesse froze before diving to grab it, tearing it from the charger. A simple text from Walt read “meet me in the usual spot; bring the RV. Now”. Perfect fucking timing, Jesse thought to himself. He grabbed the keys and started the vehicle, mustering every ounce of power he had not to crash and die. Sweat beaded at his forehead as he focused on the horizon of the highway, trying not to let his nerves get the best of him and remain on his side of the road. As the sky darkened and Jesse now drove down roads lit only by the stars, he finally ended up at the desert location he and Walt had used for cooking. Walt’s shitty car sat there and Jesse could already sense something was wrong.

Jesse shut off the RV and ungracefully stepped out to see Walt leaning against his car, shifting his gaze down from the sky to Jesse, a distinct look of contempt in his features. “What on earth took you so long?”. Jesse rolled his eyes. “Give me a break, I haven't heard jack shit from you for two weeks and suddenly I'm expected to be on duty 24/7?”. Walt strode closer to him, leaning down to look him in the eye as if to impertinently emphasize their height difference.  
“Why were you late Jesse?”, the older man demanded.  
Jesse held his gaze.  
“You caught me at a bad time.”  
“You’re high.”  
“So what?”.  
Walt’s eyes narrowed. “Jesse, you stupid, lousy idiot. Why in god’s NAME did you drive here in such a state?”, he spat.  
“Maybe if I actually knew what the hell to expect on a day to day basis, and had any amount of time to be ready, this wouldn’t have happened!” Jesse yelled in response. He could tell Walter was getting angrier by the second. “Maybe if you weren’t a filthy junkie this wouldn’t have been a problem in the first place!” Jesse rolled his eyes “Yeah, well it was fine and i’m here. What else could you want?”. Walt laughed “What else could I want? I want a partner that doesn't use more product than we make! I want a partner who won't end up getting my ass busted by cops when they find a rolling meth lab in a ditch with a useless, dead meth head inside!” Jesse had enough. He backed towards the van. “Yeah? Then I’m out, bitch. Go find a new fucking partner, and a new fucking RV, and a few of those fucking roadkill possums on the highway, ‘cause they would definitely be a family more worthy of you.” With that he turned around and began climbing the RV stairs again, shaking from the drugs and burning with anger. He needed to get as far away as he could from Walter White. 

But before Jesse made it to the final step, he felt his hoodie jerk around his throat and yank him down. He gasped, wide eyed as Walt latched on to him. His head collided with the side of the RV and his vision went blank momentarily. Walt used the chance to throw Jesse to the ground outside and hold him there with a knee to the stomach. When Jesse became aware of his surroundings again he started thrashing. “Yo, what the fuck is your problem, you could have killed me asshole!!” he yelled as he started kicking at Walter violently. The knee just sank deeper and he yelped in pain. 

Walter’s expression was neutral and calm, and he spoke slowly, threateningly. “You aren’t going anywhere, Jesse”. Jesse looked at him wildly, confused as to why he was being treated like this. “Let me go! Why are you doing this?”. His breathing sped up and he started throwing real punches up at Walt, desperate to escape and go home. Walt responded with a growl, “to prove a point.” Before Jesse could unlodge him, Walter suddenly raised his fist in the air and beat down on Jesse with all his strength. As his fist collided with his nose, Jesse gasped in surprise. 

Sure Walt could lose it at times, so could he. At the end of the day he always knew he still cared about Mr. White. His belief that Walt cared about him too was only now being shaken. His head snapped to the side and blood instantly poured from his nose down his face. An onslaught of violence proceeded. 

Up and down Walter’s elbow went, crashing his fist down on Jesse’s face. His other hand gripped Jesse, whose face was screwed in pain, by the hair to keep him still. When the smaller man finally stopped thrashing beneath him and went limp, Walt relented and sat on his heels, holding back a wheeze. Jesse’s face was covered in blood, bruised and painful. Walt smirked at his pathetic appearance. “What made you think you could just up and leave, like you’d have a hope on your own. You’re nothing without me, Jesse. Admit it.” Jesse spat out some blood into the sand beneath him before staring Walt dead in the eyes. “Fuck you”. 

Walt sat still for a few seconds, and Jesse, through his delirium, almost thought he was about to leave before a hand grappled him by the throat. Another hand snaked to his belt and began tugging his oversized jeans down. Cold shock washed over Jesse and he started breathing quickly. “Yo, what the fuck Mr. White-” he snarled as he tried to squirm away again. But Walter had the advantage over the winded man below him, and wrestled him onto his front. Jesse knew from his high school self defense classes that he hadn't a chance in this position. The only option he had left was reason. “Mr. White… for god’s sake think about what you’re doing! Hell, what are you doing?!”. Walt kept tearing his pants off. “Forget everything I said, I’ll quit doing drugs, let’s just cook and forget about this alright?”. Walt began working Jesse’s rigid limbs out of his hoodie and shirt. “Go home to your wife! Jesus Christ-” Jesse panicked as he heard a zipper above him. 

The cold desert air and blinding starlight made him extremely aware of his nakedness, of his vulnerability. He kept trying to save himself. Jesse wrenched his head sideways to look Walt in the eye desperately “Don’t you fucking care about me at all? Don’t you give a shit about anyone other than yourself?”. Walt responded by lining his dick up with Jesse’s ass, dry. That’s when Jesse realized Walt never had cared about him, and didn’t care about anyone else. He cared about having control over others, and when they rebelled, he responded violently. Jesse was furious at himself for being played by yet another person. Not only was he angry, he was wracked with fear. A few tears fell like drops of acid down his face, burning his wounds and mixing with his blood. 

With a strained grunt, Walt dug his fingers into Jesse’s hip and pulled back hard on his hair with another hand as he started shoving himself inside his victim, aided only by brute force. A devastating cry ripped from Jesse’s throat. He was in agony, and Walt had only made it a few inches in. Walt’s lip curled into a slight self-satisfied smile as he leaned over to take in Jesse’s expression. Seeing the kids skewed eyes, pouring tears and gritted teeth just spurred him to start trying to force himself in farther, seemingly unaffected by the unreal tightness surrounding his cock. It was like a demon was possessing him to destroy the man below him. Jesse swore he was being torn in half, or at least that his neck was on the verge of snapping. He wished it would do so quickly and end his pain.

He shrieked again when Walt pulled out and snapped his hips back in to shove through a particularly tight ring of muscle. Confident in his control, Walt manhandled Jesse onto his back so he could get a better angle, still keeping a hand locked in his hair for leverage. Jesse could now see his legs being forced apart, the cruel expression on his teacher's face and the blood surrounding the same man's dick when he pulled out. He resolved to shut his eyes in fear of throwing up. Walt fucked him mercilessly, completely indifferent to his partner's safety, aiming recklessly and going too deep too soon. 

Every time Jesse screamed for him to stop, to have mercy, to just kill him already, Walter responded by thrusting harder. He hardly slowed when his lungs acted up, causing him to spew up blood which ended up spattered across his horrified partner's chest and neck. Jesse’s sobbing turned into a broken laugh at how macabre the two of them must appear from an outside perspective. But hearing the man dominating him moan in pleasure made him feel filthy all over again. “What… on earth… is wrong with you” Jesse gasped as his body was shoved back and forth in unison with Walt’s pounding dick inside him. “I’m just trying to teach you a lesson, Jesse” he said snidely. “What, that you’re comfortable fucking kids barely older than your own son?!” Jesse cried miserably between gasps. His mentor’s response was swift; a strike to the face and two hands wrapped around his neck. Jesse regretted saying anything as his hind end was lifted higher, fucked faster and the air fueling his hyperventilation was cut off. He was sure this was how he was going to meet his end now. Raped and murdered in the desert over meth. 

However, his partner seemed to quite enjoy choking him over and over, feeling him tremble and watching the colour leave his face. Just when Jesse thought the darkness clouding his vision was finally about to end his suffering, Walt let go, grasping his hips again to finish inside him. With a final slam and a drawn out grinding of hips, Jesse could feel his old chemistry teacher cum inside him. He didn’t make a sound as the man he once thought the most harmless person in the world pulled out of him. Focused entirely on the blinding stars above, Jesse barely registered Walt shoving two fingers up his ass and then shoving the same pink-coated fingers in his mouth, prying his jaw open and abusing his tongue. He heard a wheezing cough, and Walter’s voice mention something about enforcing power and control. Jesse shut his eyes for what he thought was only a second, but when he opened them again he was alone. Naked in the freezing desert night, lying on dirt soaked in sin. The stars seemed to taunt him, bearing witness to every injustice he endured and never interfering. Jesse stood up, cringing in pain from the abuse his body had been through. Wearily, he trudged towards the RV, desperate to hide himself away from the unforgiving cosmos. 

He couldn’t get up the first step. His lower half was in too much pain. Every memory of the evening seemed to crash down at once, and Jesse was livid. The tears came back as he started laying out his anger on the side panels of the RV, leaning against it and punching as hard as he could over and over until his knuckles were soaked in fresh blood and he couldn't catch his breath. He slid down the dented metal siding and sat there on the ground, debating what to do with himself, still shaking furiously. He resolved to slowly, painfully make his way up the stairs, find some old clothes, use the van to get home tomorrow, shower, and then light the whole fucking thing on fire.


End file.
